lineplayfandomcom-20200222-history
Treasure World
Treasure World is a recurring event divided into seasons with different themes. The official mascots for Treasure World are Layla and Cassim, of the best treasure hunters. This event was added in LINE PLAY ver. 6.9.1.0 In Treasure World, you roll dice to move around a board with different types of squares which can give you rewards or allow you to complete missions. Event items obtained in Treasure World are exchangeable for Ranking Points. You can get a special reward at the end of each season based on your Ranking Points and your Rank Level. The seasons of Treasure World are only open for a limited time. Ranks and Ranking Points will all be reset once a season ends. In Treasure World, using certain event items lets you roll the dice. There are various different ways to obtain these event items, such as waiting for them to refresh, clearing quests, purchasing packages, getting them from Mystery Cards, or making a full turn around the board. Ranking Points Some squares on the Treasure World board will give you the opportunity to get Ranking Points. When you land on one of these squares, you'll be able to exchange certain event items for points or win some by playing mini-games. Ranking Points will be reset once the season ends, so they will only be valid for the season going on when you receive them. Secret Quests There are squares on the Treasure World board where you can attempt secret quests. If you stop on one of these squares and clear the given quest, you can get even more Ranking Points! You can only clear secret quests while you are on one of these squares. You will not be able to clear a secret quest once you leave its square, even if you fulfill its requirements. Buff items Buff items are special items that contain effects that help you get more event items that are exchangeable for Ranking Points. They are only obtainable from the Buff gacha, and you can only play the Buff gacha when you land on a special square in Treasure World. Buff items' effects are only applied when you wear them. ''' '''Multiple buff items can be worn at the same time as long as they are not the same type of item. The effects of multiple buff items worn in this way are cumulative. Buff items' effects are only valid for the season in which you obtained them, and will be reset once a new season begins. Treasure World rewards In Treasure World, there are two type of rewards. Point rewards and ranking rewards. Point rewards are obtained by the total amount of you points you receive in a season. Ranking rewards are obtained based on your rank at the end of that season. You can get ranking rewards by accessing the Event pop-up or the "Other" section in Treasure World for a set amount of time after an event ends. All rewards obtained will be delivered at your mailbox at once. Infobox Category:Event